To mend a heart
by anotherOUATwriter
Summary: Banished from her mother's kingdom, a powerless Regina returns to the Enchanted Forrest only to realize that the time had passed in her homeland but she hasn't aged a bit. Regina is welcomed by the Snow. Still in search for revenge, Regina accepts their hospitality and starts to scheme a plan. But things start to get complicated when Regina meets Emma / A SwanQueen Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here's an "introduction": Everything before the curse happened as in the TV show, but Regina was not able 'activate' the curse. She ran off to Wonderland and lived with her mom for sometime, after a while Cora is trying to force her daughter into another marriage. Regina defies her about it, telling her she won't marry anyone else. Cora decides to exile Regina from Wonderland and she returns to the Enchanted Forrest. Where she meets with middle-aged Snow and Charming and their daughter Emma. As the curse didn't occur and Emma was not sent to our world, she never met Neal - since Neal ran away couple of decades before Emma was born, as stated on the TV show.

Any doubts about the time line, you can ask me :)

This will be a SwanQueen fic eventually, but it won't have explicit scenes. So I'll rate it T. However if you are offended by soft-softcore femslash (as in kisses and maybe implied stuff), I'd advice you to not read this fic.

Hugs,

M

* * *

**Regina's POV**

"You will marry him, Regina." The eco of my mother's voice sounded across the empty hallways.

"I will not do such thing, mother."

I stared at Cora with a defiant look. She raised her hand. A ball of magic appeared on top of her palm. "Do not make me use magic on you, Regina."

"I'd love to see you try," I pointed out, also summing a ball of magic on my own hand. "I married once because you wanted me to. I'll not marry twice."

"He's the president of the Congress,"

"And I," I added. "Couldn't care less."

"I know what's best for you,"

"No, mother, you know what's best for _you_." I spat.

A purplish ribbon appeared around my legs and it elevated me few inches from the ground. "Enough," Cora said, tightening the ribbons around my body. "I'm the queen of hearts, you'll do as I say or I'll exile you from Wonderland."

"So ... be ... it ... " I struggled to say, I could feel my lungs being crashed by the force exhorted by the ribbons. I had done as she said once and it had only brought me pain, misery and hate. I wouldn't not do as she said once again.

"Very well, dear." Cora snapped her fingers and my body dropped to the floor. "You shall know what is like to be poor and powerless, you shall experience struggle." My mother's hand was open and directed towards me. "By the power invested in me, I strip you of all the powers you have and I exile you from my realm, with no possibility of coming back to Wonderland."

A green myst appeared around me. The dust started entering my airways, I coughed and waved my hand, trying to free myself from the fog. It was in vain. Little by little the picture of mother started to fade away and the green color got more intense around me.

I closed my eyes and wished for it to end.

* * *

A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up. "No sleeping on the royal stables, peasant."

I opened her eyes with disgust. _Peasant?_ Who the hell did this man think he was? Who the hell did he think I was? I opened my palm instinctively to blast him with magic, but nothing happened.

Starring at my empty hand, I tried to summon magic again. Once more, nothing happened. My mother had succeeded, she had taken my powers way. This was a nightmare.

With a bitter taste in my mouth, I raised her sight to face the rude man who had pushed me around. He peeled his eyes when he saw my face. "This is impossible," he said, almost whispering. "You are supposed to be dead."

I stared the guard in silence, a satisfied grin appeared on my face. I might not have my powers in this land, but at least some people still feared me.

I waited for the man to bow, but he did not do such thing. Instead he grabbed me by my arm and dragged me into the castle. Despite my complains, he didn't slow down nor loosen his grasp. If I'd had my powers, this guard would be nothing but fried meat for dinner.

"I order you to stop," I commanded after a while, I was tired of keeping up with his pace and I was no commoner to be dragged around.

The guard did as I said so. I smiled, then I realized he hadn't stopped due to my order. He had stopped because he was waiting for the permission to enter to a room. My smile faded away.

The doors were still closed in front of us, but I had lived in enough castles to know that behind those doors was whoever reigned this land. After a while the doors opened and the guard pushed me inside with out even ask me politely if I wanted to move.

I studied the room with great interest. It was bigger than my mother's back at her Wonderland's Castle, and that said something. It also seemed very familiar, maybe I had been here before, or maybe they had the same interior designer as other castles I had visited in my life time. The chandelier in the middle of the room had to be the biggest chandelier I had ever seen and the windows were decorated with strained glasses, they all had passages from history. Before I could continue studying the room, the guard that held me kneeled and brought me down with him.

"Watch it, idiot!" I complained as my knees crashed painfully against the wooden floor. I decided to make a personal note and write down how many time would I have to kill this man to make him pay for everything he had done to me, so far I had to kill him 3 times.

"Your majesty," The guard ignored my complains. "I found her sleeping on the stables."

I raised my gaze to meet the ruler of the kingdom were my mother had sent me. I never expected to find a woman. Her skin was white as snow; her lips were red as blood and her hair, even though it had some white hair, was black as ebony.

I couldn't help but to cringe at the resemblance of the queen with Snow White.

Actually, if it wouldn't be for the fact that the woman looked at least ten years older than me, I could swear that the queen was Snow White.

"Regina?" The queen spoke. Her voice froze my blood. I had heard that voice before, uncountable amount of times, it was my least favorite sound: it was Snow White's voice. "How is this even possible?" she asked. "You look so young, as if time hasn't passed."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same thing, dear." I replied.

"Lovely as always," A male voice commented. I turned my head to meet with Prince Charming, whom time hasn't forgotten either. His hair was almost white now and some wrinkles had started to appear on his face. "What are you doing here?" He asked in an unfriendly tone.

"Charming," Snow looked at her disapprovingly. "That's no way to treat our guests."

"Guests?" Charming looked as shocked as I was.

"Well, of course," Snow replied. "The guard found Regina sleeping in the stables. You don't expect me to leave her wandering in the streets, do you?"

Charming walked towards her, "But, Snow."

"Enough, Charming." She said raising her hand. "Regina," she added addressing to me. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

I thought that I had already seen how stupid could Snow White be. But after being invited to her castle, I realized there was no limit to the girl's stupidity. I'd rather die in the streets than be caught, again, in the same castle with Snow White. Even though, I have to admit, to stay in the castle would give me access to Snow White. I could finally finish the revenge I sworn to fulfill all those years ago.

"I'm awed by your hospitality, Snow," I replied, putting on the most fake of my smiles.

"You'll tell us where have you been all these years during supper," Snow said excited as she walked towards me. "I can't believe it's really you! I thought you were dead." The queen hugged me

_After I'm done, you will wish I was._ I said to myself as she hugged Snow back.

* * *

The same guard that had dragged me across the castle moments ago took me to my chambers. He didn't speak a word, but he treated me much better than before. I gave him a quick smirk, I loved when I was superior to the people around me, he opened the door for her and let me go into my room.

"Your maid will be here in no time," he said. "Supper is right after sunset."

He closed the door behind him.

I stared out of the window and into the wild. The sky had started to become pink and purple. How lovely were sunsets at the enchanted forrest, I hadn't noticed how much I had missed them until now. It was good to be home. Back to were I belonged.

And things were about to get better.

I entered to the dinning hall closely followed by my maid, a girl named April.

I felt like a new person after that bath I took. The new dress made me feel quite good as well.

The only thing that was missing was my magic. I _needed_ to find a way to break my mother's curse and get my magic back, that way finishing Snow would be much easier.

Charming and Snow were waiting for me. Even if they looked older, the true love spark hadn't disappeared between them. I gazed at them with a mix of disgust and jealousy. To think that I could have had all this if little Snow White wouldn't have interfered, if she wouldn't have broken the promise she had made to me. The thought of it just revolted my stomach.

"Regina!" Snow smiled at me. "So glad you could make it!"

"Wouldn't miss telling you about my past months." I replied.

"Months?" Charming looked confused. I nodded, his question had confused me as well. "Regina, it's been years since we last saw you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I ran to Wonderland few months ago, after my attempt to start the curse failed." I added, a little bit ashamed of admitting my defeat.

"That was almost 30 years ago, Regina," Snow said with with that emphatic tone she usually used on me. I hated that tone.

_Well, that explains the white hair._ I thought

"That's impossible," was the joke on me? Did they think I was stupid enough to believe that I've been in wonderland for 30 years?

Snow was about to tell me something but the sound of trumpets broke the silence first. I looked at Snow confused, were we expecting someone? I doubt that Charming would have thrown a party to welcome me.

Charming walked towards the door with a smile on his face. "They are finally here!"

"Daddy!" I heard someone say as the doors opened and a blonde woman entered the room and ran towards him. "I've missed you dearly, dad."

"Emma!" He yelled as she jumped into a hug.

Dad. Emma. _Wait a minute_.

Emma was the name of that stupid baby Snow had given birth to last time I heard of her.

I turned to Snow, who was now next to me. "Daddy's girl, huh?" I commented, wanting to hurt her by the fact that Emma was still with her father and had completely ignored her mother. But Snow just nodded with a smile.

"They are two peas of the same pod." She stated. "Sometimes it's like having four kids."

"Four?" I asked shocked. Were there more Snow-babies? A disgrace had fallen into this land, and for a change I had nothing to do with it.

"Mother!" Emma said after she detached from her father and walked towards her Snow.

Emma hugged Snow so tightly that I could swear she'd kill her by bursting all her internal organs.

"I've missed you, Emma." Snow whispered.

"Me too, mom,"

This was too much for me, it was just sickening. If my mother could see me she would be proud of her decision, this was by far the worse punishment I could have received.

"Emma, I want you to meet someone," I heard Snow say after a while. "This is Regina, she's - "

"So the rumors are true," Emma interrupted her mother, her voice was not amicable like her mother's. The blonde pierced me with her blue-and-hazel eyes.

"Yes?" I replied, not sure of what I should answer. I had gotten to this realm few hours ago, how there were rumors about me returning already?

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice tone was almost like her father's.

"Emma, stop that." Snow gave her a warning look. "Regina will tell us with time."

"Yeah, I'm sure she will," Emma raised an eyebrow. "How come you look so young?" She pointed out. "I thought you were older than my mother."

_Ain't time difference a bitch?_

I didn't reply, but I stared at her.

She stared back at me.

I couldn't help but noticing the resemblance to both of her parents. Her eyes were just like her father's. The blonde hair was also not passed-down from her mother's side. Her skin was porcelain white, just like Snows. Her cheekbones were also inherited from her mother and it made the resemblance between both woman almost impossible to miss.

Looking at Emma was painful, not only because she was quite pretty, but because she was the living and reminding proof that Snow had had her happy ending and I hadn't. I blinked, hoping I hadn't stared for too long.

"Were are your brother and sister?" Snow asked, taking Emma's attention away from me.

"Oh, they decided to help aunt Ruby with all her stuff." she replied, still staring at me. "They will all be here in a second."

"What about Henry?" Charming asked.

Who on earth was Henry? And how many people were we waiting for dinner? Were they all part of the Charming Family? Because I honestly couldn't bear with Snow and her retarded husband. Having her kids around was going to be worse walking barefoot on broken glass.

"He's asleep," Emma explained. "The journey was too long for him, you'll have to wait until morning to see how much he had grown."

Charming looked a little bit disappointed for the news Emma had just given him. It made my day to know that he was at least a little bit miserable.

The other two Charming children joined us in no time, both looked like they were about to end their teenager years. They were a little bit different than Emma. They both had black hair, just as Snow's, and looked about the same age. They were probably twins.

The girl had long hair, she looked just like Snow looked when she was that age. I looked at her with disgust, just when I thought things couldn't get worse. The boy looked like a black-haired Charming when he spoke, it has clear that the boy had copied all his facial expressions from his father.

Following the black haired kids was Ruby, who hadn't changed, just gotten older, as the rest of them. She stopped when she saw me.

"I want whatever you are taking to look like that." the werewolf pointed out with a smile. I couldn't quite catch if it was honest or if she was just mocking me.

"Ruby!" Snow hugged her. "Please tell me my kids were not a big burden."

"They are wonderful kids," she said. "So obedient and well-mannered, I wonder where they got it from."

Maybe I had died during the curse and went to hell, there was no other explanation for this stomach-turning evening.

"You forgot to say how smart we are," Sassy mini-Snow commented.

"Yes, you are," Ruby grabbed the girl's cheek.

"Please stop before I vomit." I though out-loud without noticing. They all turned at me, shocked by what I had just said.

I thought that of all the Charmings, no one could hate me more than the prince did. But I was mistaken. And I proved that when I saw the way Emma was looking at me; her jaw tight and her eyes shooting invisible darts.

I didn't look away. I was going to show this little brat that I was neither afraid nor intimidated by her. And I'm pretty sure she was sending me the same message, because her eyes didn't leave mine at any moment, she didn't even blink.

They all seemed to notice the exchange of killing glares between the blonde and I because Snow asked us to sit and have supper to break the tension between me and her older daughter.

"These two are the twins," Snow said. I knew it. "Eva and Edward."

What was up with the _E_ names?

"You are _the_ Regina?" The excitement on Eva's voice voice confused me. I nodded. "Mother has told me - us - so many things about you!"

"Yeah," Emma said with not even half of the enthusiasm her sister had shown. "Like all the times you tried to kill her," she pointed out. "Please, pass me the pepper, Eva." The blonde addressed to her sister, changing topics as if we had been talking about an unimportant matter, such as the weather. Emma was too sarcastic to be Snow's daughter.

Even if Emma didn't like me and didn't make an effort on hiding it, talking to her was was better than talking to Eva. Eva sounded just like Snow.

"Don't be rude, Emma," Emma's sister told her, passing the pepper. "And don't pay attention to her," She added looked at me. "Mother told me how you saved her life and how you were the first person to explain her what true love was."

"And how you tried to destroy hers," Edward added. Well, another kid that got his father's common sense.

"You forgot how she tried to send us to a land with no happy endings." Emma pointed out.

"Plus, she ruined their wedding." Edward pointed at his older sister with his spoon.

"And -"

"Stop it you two!" Eva said. "That was a long time ago, people change."

It was nice to see how just by my presence I was already destroying Snow's family.

"No, they don't Ava," I said, pretending I didn't know her name.

"It's Eva."

"Whatever." I said standing up. "Let me tell you all something,"

The happy family stopped eating and stared at me.

"Since you are all so eager to know why I'm here," I stared at Charming, "And what is my hidden agenda," my eyes shifted at Emma, who was listening carefully to each word that came out of my mouth. "I'm here because my mother banished me from her kingdom because I didn't want to marry _another_ imbecile."

Emma stood up to defend her grandfather, but Snow placed her hand over Emma's fist. It was a silent message that said: _please don't._

"I also lost all my magic on the process," I added. "Other wise I'd have roasted couple of your guards already and maybe even you both." I glared at Charming and at Snow. "And just when I thought that my day couldn't get worse, I met you all," I stared at the twins and Emma.

"Emma," Snow said. "Why don't you escort Regina to her room?"

Emma opened her mouth to refute her mother's wishes, but Charming raised an eyebrow at her. Emma sighed and looked at me and pursed her lips disgustedly. "Yes, mother." she said as she threw the napkin on the table and walked towards the door.

I followed her.

We walked in silence for a while, I didn't know where she was talking me, but I was sure that it was taking longer than what it took April to take me from my room to the hall. I didn't ask either, I didn't want to give her the wrong impression: I didn't want her to think I was scared of her or what she might do to me.

We were in the middle of an empty and poorly illuminated hallway when Emma turned on her heels, I felt her hands grabbing my shoulders and pinning me to the wall.

"Listen to me, bitch," She said in a not very lady-like manner, "If you harm my family in _any_ way I'll personally haunt and destroy you." I chuckled. "Laugh as much as you want, I'm not as gullible as my father nor as naive as my mother." She said getting closer to me, the distance between our bodies was barely existent. "You don't know what I'm capable of when I feel that my family is threatened."

I raised an eyebrow, this girl was something different than her parents. "Are you done?" I asked.

She stared at me. "Yes," I could feel the warmth of her breath on my face. I almost missed it when she let me go and I suddenly felt cold. "Your room is the second door to the left." Emma pointed out.

"I hope you sleep with an eye open," I said as I watch her leave.

"And with a knife under my pillow," She added without looking back.

Soon all sight of Emma had disappeared and I was left alone in the hallway. I walked towards the room Emma had instructed me and was relieved to notice it was in fact my room.

I had to find a way to get my magic back, then I could destroy Snow's happiness, and then I whatever I pleased. Maybe return to show mother what I was really capable of doing and that my powers were as strong as her. I'd return to conquer Wonderland and make her live a living hell, just as she had destroyed my life.

In the middle of my vendetta-day dream I remembered Emma's threat, her body pressing mine against the wall. It made me shiver. Why had that happened? I had no clue. But I couldn't not Emma getting between me and my revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost 30 followers over night?! You guys are awesome :)

I forgot to say couple of things on the previous chapter like the fact that I don't own the OAUT characters. Also, I'm in college, currently in one week pause, but next monday I'll start a new semester and I won't be able to upload as frequent as I'd want to, nevertheless, I'll do my best to keep you entertained!

Hugs, and have a great week! - 6 days till OUAT premier!

M.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

The fact that I had woken up in my room and not in a prison cell and that everyone had been nice to me during breakfast had shocked me. Of course Emma had not being present to eat with us, otherwise they environment had not been as amicable as it had been.

I was also surprised when a guard told me that a horse had been fetched for my morning ride. Apparently those had been the Queen's orders. It has strange addressing to _her_ as Queen, that had been _my_ title, she was in my place. Only the thought of me getting it back someday made my feelings ease.

Everyone around me was behaving like I hadn't threaten to kill the whole royal family during yesterday's dinner. Maybe I hand fallen into a bizarre place where memories were erased during night and mornings were literally a fresh start. Wouldn't that be a nice place to live.

I dressed with proper clothes for horseback riding and walked towards the stables. The morning weather was chilly and kind of wet, I loved it. The smell of a lightly drizzly grass was one of my favorite childhood smells.

When I got to the stables a boy was waiting with a white horse, white as snow. Of all the colors a horse could have, I was given a white one.

"Would you mind to fetch me another horse?" I asked, trying to sound polite.

"This is the fastest one, your majesty," he said.

"I don't just like white stuff." I explained. "Any other horse will do." He nodded and left to bring me another horse too scared to question my wishes. As least somethings didn't change while I wasn't around.

I loved horses, always had and always will. They were such honest and loyal creatures. I'd rather be surrounded by them than by humans. The stables had beautiful horses of different colors and sizes.

A horse's whinny caught my attention.

I turned around to see a brown haired kid trying to place a riding chair on a black pony's back. The pony was being stubborn, not allowing the kid to achieve his goal. The kid was talking to the pony, I could notice he was losing his patience with the animal. After a while he gave up and let the chair fall from his hands.

"You're doing it wrong, kid," I said. He turned to face me. "You have to show them respect,"

"They are _just_ animals," the kid shrugged.

"A horse is not just an animal," I explained as I walked towards him. "They understand much more than any other creature. And they can also express somethings to us."

"Really?" The kid asked with curiosity.

I nodded. "See that horse over there," I pointed a gray horse next to his pony, "See how his ears are splayed out to the sides? it means he's relaxed. That one over there," I pointed at a brown horse, "It has his ears pricked forwards, it means that he's paying attention to what we talk,"

"You know all that from the ears?" A spark of excitement in his voice tone.

I smiled at him. "You can also know stuff from looking into their eyes or noticing the head position, tail, leg movements..."

"That is so cool," he let out.

"Horses are majestic creatures," I when on saying. "But you have to respect and trust them, specially _your_ horse." I added. "The bond between a horse and its owner is very strong."

"Where did you learn all this?" This kid sure was curios.

"My dad taught me all I know about horses," I replied proudly, I had spend very good years with my father. Until I had to rip his heart out for a curse that didn't even work, and living in the result of my failed curse only made me feel worse.

"You are lucky," the kid's voice brought me back to reality. "My dad died when I was a baby, I can't remember much of him."

My heart sinked in my chest. It was a sensation I hadn't feel it in a quite long time; as a matter of fact, it has been so many years ago that I had almost forgotten I could feel it.

"I'm sorry," I said with empathy, "What about your mother?" I asked. "Does she ride?"

He shook his head. "Not after what happened to my dad."

I understood the unspoken message behind that statement, this kid's father had fell from a horse and died. Instinctively I placed my hand on his shoulder "If you want I can show you somethings," I didn't know where that came from, but this kid had touched my heart in ways no one else had managed, not in years. I couldn't bear with his suffering.

"Really?"

I nodded. "Just ask your mother for permission first."

"Like hell I'll let_ you_ ride with my son," I heard a voice behind me.

I turned to see no other person than Emma. I could see flames of anger dancing in her eyes. She looked hot when she got angry.

"Henry," She extended a hand, calling him to come over.

"But mom," he started but was abruptly interrupted by Emma.

"I don't want to hear it, kid." She said. "You know I don't want you near horses."

* * *

I was sitting on a window sill when I heard Snow's voice "Mother," I made a face of disgust.

"It's been a while since the last time you Mother-ed me," I pointed out and she laughed

"It's been a while since you tried to killed me,"

"That's not true," I turned my head to face her. "I treated you two days ago."

She smiled at me. "You didn't try it, though."

"Because I don't have my magic."

"So, you still hate me?" She asked.

I nodded. "Especially when I see that Eva girl of yours, she looks so alike you."

"Emma told me about your encounter with Henry," Snow changed topics

I stood up from the sill and started walking, she walked next to me. "I wanted to do something nice for him, I didn't know he was your grandson." She nodded. "He's a nice kid," That statement took her by surprise. Snow stared at me with both eyebrows raised. "For being your grandson."

She pursed her lips in a half-smiled, as if she had been expecting a witty comment about it

"What happened to his father? Did he fall for real or did someone, you know, _gave_ him a push?" I asked. She studied my face, I bet she was trying to figure out if I was really interested in Henry or if I just wanted more information about her family. Both of them were correct.

"After you disappeared some of your_ friends_ came seeking for revenge, they thought we had banished you." She sighed, I bet Emma would probably kill her mother if she knew that Snow told me these details about her life.

She waited for me to make a facetious comment, but I just stared at her with a unreadable facial expression.

"Maleficent was the most eager to avenge you," she continued. "One day when Charming and John, Emma's late husband, were coming back home, she intercepted them and John fell from the horse."

I stayed in silence for a while. Maleficent had killed Emma's husband and Henry's father to take vengeance for my so-called-exile. At least Maleficent's alliances still laid with me, but how didn't that make me feel better about myself?. Sure I wanted to torture Emma, but I didn't want to make the kid suffer. How could that be even possible? My mind was set on killing Snow and Charming, that would of course affect him. Maybe I could erase his memories. I could even spare Emma's life and erase her memories too.

_Stop._ What's it's happening to you? You will kill Snow, Charming and all her kids, end of story.

"I don't understand, though." I said after a moment of silence "Why Emma? Why her husband?" I asked. "If she wanted to avenge me she could have killed Charming,"

"But then Charming wouldn't have suffer, this way we saw our daughter to struggle to all kinds of -"

"Besides," I interrupted, I was not really into listening all this rubbish of how Snow's life had been miserable, "Why wait so long to avenge me? Why not do it exactly when I left?"

I had been on the revenge business to know exactly what a fake motive looked like. And killing Emma's husband to avenge me was one of the most fakes excuses I had ever encountered.

"I don't know," The usurper queen admitted. "What I'm telling you was the message Maleficent sent after John's funeral, just after Emma looked though the whole kingdom, searching for her and - " Snow trailed off.

We both realized Snow was sharing too much information about her daughter's personal life, as much as I wanted to push and try to get more information about Emma and the kid; my mission here was to get close to Snow and then kill her, not to know about Emma's love life.

"I still think she had a hidden agenda," I pointed out, why else would Maleficent kill Emma's husband?. I shrugged, not giving more importance to the topic.

The main thing I had discovered with this conversation was that Maleficent was still in these lands and that maybe, _maybe,_ she could help me getting my powers back.

"Just give Emma some time," Snow told me. "She'll come around eventually."

"Not if she's like her father." I stated. It was no secret that Charming would have killed me if Snow allowed him to do so.

Besides, Maleficent had killed her husband to revenge the fact that I was not around anymore; or at least that had been the excuse. I was sure Emma would not come around.

* * *

By the third dinner I ate at the castle I was already getting used to the utterly disgustingly perfect family the Charmings were, just as anyone would get used to a fetid smell after a while. Even Ruby, who was a werewolf, looked like a role-model for any little werewolf girl. I had made peace with the fact and my stomach had stopped revolving every time Henry and Charming did something cute or when Eva smiled at me.

I was not getting _weaker_, I was just becoming immune to their _charm_.

"So, Henry," Charming addressed to his only grandson. "Did you learn something new today?"

The kid nodded. "Regina taught me about horses." He said excited.

I felt everyone's eyes on me but I didn't stop from cutting my meat into fine pieces and eating them. It was not after the staring became uncomfortable that I addressed the topic. "It was not like I forced him into the stables," I said coldly. Emma darted a sight at me. I raised an eyebrow at looked at her, not saying another word I took a piece of meat to my mouth and chewed it. Our gazes didn't unlock for a while.

The blonde was a fierce fighter, I'll give her that. Much better to mess around than with her pathetic parents for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

So many notification emails! You guys ROCK :)

To LoveToEvil, I do know Bae/Neal is Henry's dad. But since I was kind of following the timeline that happened before the curse, Bae was long gone before Emma was born, so I just decided to make Henry's father up. I hope this explanation works. Anyway, Henry's dad is dead so... :P - Thanks for letting me know, tho :)

Hugs,

M

* * *

**Regina's POV**

"I found a new hobby," I told Snow when I saw her enter the library

"Ow," I heard her say. "Books?" she tried to guess.

I shook my head. "Driving Emma nuts,"

"At least doesn't involve killing anyone," she pointed out

"Yet." I stated.

Truth was that being with Emma was like a time-bomb, it could explode at anytime. And it would leave a huge collateral damage. I didn't know what was about her, but when I was around her stuff didn't make sense but made sense at the same time. I wanted to punch her in the face and kiss her at the same time. I wanted to make her suffer and heal her pain. It was hard to explain. Maybe it meant something. Then again, I was never good at expressing my feelings.

"Can I ask you something?" Snow asked sitting in front of me. I closed to book and looked at her. "How can you life without magic?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, you have had magic for more than what, 40 years?" Snow added trying to calculate how long had it been since I started using magic.

I shrugged, I couldn't really remember when I started using it. Somewhere between marrying Snow's father and deciding to make the curse. Plus I had been in Wonderland for a long time, at there was some kind of time difference between the realms, so, it was nearly impossible to know.

"But now you don't have magic, you haven't have it for a week now. Don't you miss it?"

I hadn't even noticed it had been one week already. On one hand it had felt like an eternity, on the other one week seemed too long. Sure, Wonderland the time passed slower, but at least I could keep track of the time. Here at the enchanted forests, days and nights seemed to just pass by, and the days were so monotonous - with the exception on the topic about which Emma and I had decided to fight over - that it felt it was the same day, over and over again.

"I have been quite busy to notice I don't have magic," I said.

"You mean with Henry?" I pretended I didn't know what she was talking about. "Oh, common, I'm the queen," Snow said.

_Thanks for reminding me_, I said to myself

"Did you think I'd not know if my grandson is riding horses?"

"And you don't mind?" I asked with caution.

She shook her head. "Emma is afraid of horses ever since John passed away, but once a wise woman told me that the only way to overcome fear is to face it," Snow said, we both knew who had told her that. "I just wish you could get my daughter back on a horse as well."

"I don't think your daughter is ever going to trust me enough to allow me, and a horse, close to her," I pointed out. Snow smiled at me. I hated when she smiled at me like that. It made me want to punch her in the face. "Stop smiling, you'll get more wrinkles, dear."

"Yes, mother." I hadn't even realize how much I had sound like my mother until Snow opened her big mouth to point it out.

I opened the book again and returned to my reading.

"Did you ever regret it?" She asked me. "Saving me that day?"

I didn't uplift my face from the reading position, but I did raise my sight. I wanted to reply something like _everyday_ or _you have no idea, _but I decided to stay silent. I lowered my gaze to the words in to book and started my lecture again. Snow understood my silence. She didn't seem upset, she had this empathetic look on her eyes; like if she was ok by the fact that I'd have let her die if I knew back then what I know now.

"Don't you hate me?" I asked confused. "For wanting you dead?

"If I wouldn't have told you mother, you wouldn't have made all the bad decisions you made," she pointed out. "You would be with the one you love, maybe had a big family." Snow looked at me, I could recognize sadness in her eyes. It bothered me. And it bothered me that it bothered me. "If I feel something towards you it's not hate, Regina, it's sorrow."

I didn't reply to that, I couldn't believe someone could be so good, or stupid. I kept on reading until I realized it was time to meet with Henry and go to the stables.

* * *

"Come on, Regina!" Henry screamed while he ran towards the stables. "We only have one hour, then the council will be over and mom will wonder where am I."

I walked behind the kid. "I can handle your mother, don't you worry child."

"I'm not afraid of what she might do to you," He replied. "I'm afraid of what she might do to me."

"Spoken like a true gentleman," I teased him.

When reached the stables mine and Henry's horses were ready to go for a run.

"So, what are we learning today?" He looked at me. "Please tell me we're actually getting _on_ the horses."

I laughed, for the past three days Henry had spent his secret trainings brushing his pony and talking to him, it was part of creating a bond between a horse and its owner. I had also made him practice his balance and reflexes, any rider needed those. But Herny didn't seem to enjoy it much, he wanted to fast forward to the action.

"Today, we are going to ride." I replied. "But no galloping!"

"What?" He sounded disappointed.

"Baby steps, you can't learn how to run if you don't learn how to walk first."I spoke as I climbed my horse, a black animal called _Pegasus_.

I will never understand how this kid convinced me to teach him how to ride. Maybe the fact that it'd probably piss Emma once she found out was the main reason. But a part of me sure there was more to it. For some strange reason I really liked Henry, I think that he's how I pictured how my kids would have been if I'd have any. He was kind and sweet and very bright, but also tough and a little bit stubborn. He was also curious, everything was interesting to him. I liked that.

After Henry got on his horse we started riding, not leaving the castle, I did not want to push my luck. Even though Henry had the reins in his hands and could control direction to which the horse walked, I held the pony by a rope as well. I didn't want the animal to start wandering alone. I had enough of saving royal kids from horses for a lifetime.

"What was it like for you?" He asked me. "Your first ride."

"At first I felt scarred, putting my life in an animal's hands - legs in this case." I recognized. "But also it was also exhilarating, specially when I started to gain confidence and I was able to go faster."

Henry pat his horse in silence.

"Regina?" He said after a while. I looked at him. "Thanks for teaching me how to ride a horse."

I nodded at him, but didn't say anything in return. Let's say that '_you are welcome_' were three words that didn't come out easily for me.

We rode for a while in silence, Henry getting used to his horse, and me watching over both, the animal and the owner. When it started to get cold I decided it was time to go back. Against all of Henry's complains we entered to the stables and I helped Henry to get down the pony.

"Aren't you coming?" Henry asked from the stables' entrance when he noticed I wasn't following.

"No, dear," I told him getting on my horse once again. "I have some old friend I want to visit before it gets dark." I lied. I didn't have any friend to visit, I just wanted to ride.

"It's already getting dark." He pointed, it was true, the sun had already started to go down.

"Tell your grandmother I won't be back for dinner." I said before I stormed off.

* * *

I was alone, I was free.

It was not like I didn't like spending time with Henry, because I did. But everyone needs some alone time, and some activity to drain all the bad energy that accumulated in your body through the day. Usually I'd practice magic spells or invent a new spell, but since my mother had blocked my powers I couldn't use that as an anger-releasing channel anymore. So I had to find another way to relax: I had forgotten how much galloping on a horse relaxed me.

When you ride a horse you experience completely presence in the moment, just you and the horse. Sometimes, when it's a good day the horse becomes an extension of your own body and then you own the road.

You don't think about what just happened or what's going to happen. You don't even think about what is happening. You just experience the moment and react on instinct as you run through the woods.

It's almost like you are flying. The wind sounds so loudly against your ears that you can't hear anything else.

It was good to be back on a horse.

I rode to a close river and got down from Pegasus. I let the horse drink while I studied the nature around me, it was almost dark but I could still notice the details on the trees and plants, it was so different to Wonderland's.

A crack sharpened my senses. I slowly walked towards Pegasus as I tried to find the source of the sound. I couldn't see anything, but I could still hear it coming closer to me. My heart started to beat faster. If I'd have my magic, or at least a weapon, I'd charge at whatever was approaching. But I was completely unprotected. I was not scared, but I was amazed at my stupidity, why had I left the castle at this time of night?

Then someone placed his hand on me. In a moment of instinct, and without giving a second look to my attacker, I grabbed him by his hand and twisted it, I also partially swung the attacker's body over mine and landed above him. By instinct, I raised my hand and tried to summon magic.

"It's me, it's me," Just then I realized it was not a him, I was sitting on Emma. "Don't blast me with out inexistent magic, please." She teased me.

I sighed and lowered my arm. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hunting and lost track of time, my group left, they probably thought I was already headed home," the blonde explained to me. "I heard a horse, thought it was a carriage and came to investigate." I raised an eyebrow, debating if she was telling the truth or not. "What were you doing here?"

"I needed some alone time." the steady raising and falling of her abdomen due to her breathing reminded me I was still sitting on her. I stood up and offer her a hand. To my surprise she accepted it.

I pulled her up a little bit stronger than what I should have, I thought she would be heavier. Her nose was few inches away from mine. I didn't move and neither did she. But this time it was different from the other times, in the past we wouldn't move to prove our strength, but now there was an invisible force pulling us closer. I felt the scent of her leather jacket surrounding me.

I stared at her lips, so inviting, and gulped. "We - should go back," I said as I stepped back.

"I'm not riding a horse," she pointed out.

"That's your choice, dear," I shrugged. "But it's full moon, you'll be werewolves' food before you even walk 1 mile."

Emma stared at the moon above us and then looked at me, she knew she didn't have any other choice.

"For the love of God, Emma." I said in desperation after a while. "I'm not going to let you fall,"

"You promise?" She asked, she was so terrified that I could _see_ doubt and insecurity coming out of her.

"I promise, Emma."

She studied my face, every inch of it.

"What are you doing?"

"I can sense when a person lies."

"Then why the confused face?"

"Because you are telling the truth." I expired the air I had inside of me. It bothered her that I was telling the truth? Emma was one weird woman.

"Let's get going,"

I got on Pegasus and then helped Emma to get on the horse, behind me. She put her arms around my waist, her face against my back, and held me tightly. So tightly I couldn't breath properly, but I didn't complain. I knew she was already going through a lot by sitting on a horse.

"All set?" I felt her nod, giving me permission to start riding.

As much as I wanted to gallop as fast as Pegasus could, I knew it wouldn't do good to Emma, specially since she was already traumatized.

"Is this velocity alright?" I asked. I felt another cue of approval against my back.

I kept on riding at the same speed. Soon we were out of the forrest and on the main road. I felt Emma loosened her grasp a little bit, allowing me to breath normally again. It has then when I realized for the first time how nice it was go have Emma's body against mine. I knew it was wrong, feeling this kind of stuff because of Emma, but I'd deal with that problem later, for now I just wanted to enjoy the moment.

The sound of the horse's hoofs must have alerted the people from the castle, because by the time I reached the stables Snow White and Charming were waiting for me. Well, I was pretty sure they were not waiting for _me_. By the look of relief on their faces, they were probably wondering if Emma was with me.

"Emma," Snow ran to us. "You are alright."

"It was not like I went missing for a year, mother." Emma replied. Her face was still pressed against my back, I was sure she wouldn't let go until I had gave the reins to the stable boy.

"And you are on a horse!" Snow pointed out with excitement.

"Yeah, well," I gave the reins to the stable boy and jumped from the horse before helping Emma to get down. "She didn't have much choice."

I suddenly got cold, I started to miss Emma's warmth warming my back.

"And how did _you_ find her?" Charming asked me. "Where you following her or something?"

What was wrong with this guy? I just brought back his _baby girl_ sane and save and this is how he treated me? Accusing me to be a stalker?

"Actually, dad, I found her," Emma said, I couldn't decipher if she was defending me or showing off her tracking abilities. Either way Charming embraced his daughter in a semi-hug and wandered off with her.

Snow stayed with me. "Thank you," she said.

I looked at her with an annoyed face. "Don't think this changes anything."

The queen smiled at me, and as she knew what I had felt couple of minutes ago she said: "It changes everything."

I saw her follow her daughter and husband's path before returning to my activities: brushing Pegasus.

It changes everything? What was that supposed to mean? I was still avenging Daniel's death, I was still going to kill her and everybody she loved. I was still going to claim my throne. Snow was wrong, just because I didn't let Emma become wolf food didn't mean I had become attached to the Charming family. I was going to fulfill my original goals, and this time I'd succeed.

End of story.


	4. Chapter 4

There is a change of POV in this chapter. I hope you guys don't mind, but I needed a change of perspective. Anyway, it's properly marked - when the perspective changes.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

I heard the library open and then close. I raised my sight to see Mini-Snow, my personal walking hell, strolling towards me. Why was she here? Did she came to annoy me during my free time? Wasn't enough during the meals? The teenager girl sat in front of me but kept quiet.

"Why do you like me so much, Eva?" I asked the blue-eyed. "I almost killed your parents, more than once if I may add."

"Unlike Emma and Ed and my father, I do believe that people are not completely evil," the girl said. "I think there's good in you."

"You are so similar to your mother," I stated. "It makes me sick."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"That was not a compliment, dear,"

"I know," Eva replied. This girl was even weirder than Snow White.

Silence filled the library as I went back to pretend to be reading and Eva went back to studying me. What she had said before didn't let me concentrate on the book.

"If you say there's no one completely evil," I stated after a while, looking at her. "Not that I agree with that," Eva nodded. "Then there can be someone completely good either."

"Yes," she admitted. "We are not black and white, we are a beautiful scale of grays."

I looked at the girl. A beautiful scale of grays? Definitely, she had not met my mother.

"What about your mother, does she have a little bit of evil?" I tested the girl.

Eva nodded. I looked at her surprised, I didn't expected her to be so honest. "My mom has done couple of things that were wrong," the girl said carefully, I wondered how much had Snow told her kids about our past. "But she tried to fix those things."

"Somethings can't be fixed, kid." I spat. Of course Snow White hadn't told her kids why I became evil.

Eva stayed silent for a while. "You know she feels bad for what she did to you, even though no one knows what exactly did she do."

For a moment I was tempted to tell her, to let her know how my happy ending was stolen because a stupid girl couldn't keep her voice shut.

"She really cares about you, you know?" Mini Snow added.

"And what makes you think that?" I asked annoyed.

"Well," the younger girl said. "For starters she hates when people call you 'Evil Queen'. She hates it so much that in all our history books you are named Queen Regina not Evil Queen."

I made a mental note to check a history book, I wouldn't believe that story until I see it with my own eyes.

"Too bad," I replied not giving it importance. "I liked Evil Queen better."

"And she lives by something you taught her,"

"And what's that?" I could barely imagine something that I had taught Snow and that she could use in her already perfect life.

"The true meaning of Love," Eva said. "She always says that _true love is magic and not just any magic but the most powerful magic of all_."

I remember the day I told that to Snow. I wish I could go back to that moment and strangle the girl.

"She also says that if you wouldn't have banished her from the kingdom, she would have never met daddy." Yeah, I was already aware of that. Should have kept her in a cell. "So, I'm alive because of you."

"No need to thank me," I said, not because I was being humble but because there was really no need. If it would be up to me, I'd have killed and prevented any type of happiness on Snow's life.

"Maybe," Eva was thinking out-loud, "Now that _your_ mother banished you, you'll have your one true love."

"I already found my one true love." I snapped.

She didn't seem to notice the anger in my voice, because she asked all excited. "Really? Will I get to meet him someday."

"No," I said coldly. "He's dead,"_ thanks to your mother_, I wanted to add but I didn't have enough energy to continue with this topic. "Please, leave." I looked Eva in the eye, it was more a beg than an order.

She stood up and left the library without asking further questions.

_Good girl._

* * *

_**Change of POV**_

* * *

**Emma's POV**

I had been looking for Henry the whole morning, he was no were to be found. Regina was lucky that all the horses were in the stable, other wise she would have a price on that pretty head of hers already.

After she had "rescued" me from the forrest I had decided to give Regina a second try, I had even allow her to teach Henry how to ride since, I had to admit, she was a pretty good rider, if there was someone who could teach Henry how not to fall from a horse, it would be her.

But I did hope she didn't push the limits. Henry's riding lessons had a schedule and I excepted them to respect it. But now Henry was skipping geography lectures, and that was not the agreement I had reached with him when I allowed him to ride a horse.

I was wandering through the hallways, calling for my kid when I bumped into my little sister.

"Eva," I greeted her when I noticed that it was her. Then I noticed tears on her cheeks. With my index finger I lifted her chin up to see right at her eyes. "What's wrong sweetie?"

She sobbed. "I was just trying to be nice!"

"You don't have to try to be nice, sweetie, you are nice." I stated. "What happened?"

"I was," _sob_ "talking to Re,"_ sob sob_ "and then" _sob_ "her true love," _sob_ "he's dead."

"You are crying because you were talking to Regina and you found out her true love died?" I tried to make sense of her sobbing. She nodded.

That was it. _No one _made my little sister cry. And I had already warn her, I had warn Regina not to torture any one of my family. Me and Edward? We could handle Regina's bitchiness, but Eva? She was the sweetest girl. How could anyone make her feel bad? Regina had to pay.

"Is she in the library?" I asked Eva. She nodded. "Ok, I'll go check on her," I lied, I was going to kill her. "You go to the kitchen and ask Tatiana to make you a tea, alright?" She nodded once more and started walking.

I stormed into the library, were Regina was sitting in an arm sofa reading a book. She was completely calmed, which infuriated me even more. With big steps I walked towards her and I rested my hands over the sofa's arms. She only acknowledged me when I made shadow to the light she was using to read.

"Would you mind?" She raised her head, our faces few inches apart. I didn't move and neither did she.

"What the hell did you tell to my sister?" I inquired.

"She started talking about my true love, I said he was dead and then I ordered her to leave," Regina explained with no emotions.

I breathed in and out, controlling my urges to slap her. "Did you have to make her cry?"

"She was talking about a sensitive topic." Regina's words warmed my face.

"So, you lost your one true love," I said. "Boo-hoo, poor you. You don't have to make a little girl feel bad about it."

"You have no right to -" she started but I cut her off.

"What? Make fun of you?" I asked. "Because you must be the _only_ person who's one true loved was killed because another person made a stupid mistake."

Regina shut up. I knew that my mother told Cora about Regina's boyfriend and that got him killed. I also knew my mother had told her about how John got killed. She knew I blamed her because if she wouldn't have decided to leave, Maleficent wouldn't have avenge her by killing my husband.

With silence came an awkward feeling: the acknowledgment of my proximity to Regina, the way her lips looked so inviting. I stood up straight, ignoring my previous thoughts.

"If you make Eva cry once more," I started saying. "I'll cut your tongue while you sleep."

Regina grinned. "Is that the best excuse you could come up to sneak into my room at night?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was flirting with me? After she made my sister cry over her true love's death. She was more despicable than what I had thought. I shot her one last glare before I left the library to see how Eva was doing and to find out were Henry was hiding.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long! I've had a crazy weekend.

There are changes of POV's in this chapter. I'm sorry, I hate to do that. But there were things I needed to write.

Also, my best friend from summer camp is going to visit me for some days, I'll update once she's gone.

Thanks for understanding!

Hugs,

M.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

Regina had been here for three months already, everyday she seemed closer with Henry and, surprisingly, Eva. After our conversation the day she had made my sister cry, Regina had changed her attitude towards Eva. Mom was thrilled that she was spending some time with Regina, mending her mistakes - that's what she thought, anyways. I had caught Edward asking Regina if she could tell him stuff about magic, not teaching him or something similar, he just wanted the insight of being a wizard or a witch. Even dad didn't seem so upset about having her around all the time.

So it was not _just _me.

I didn't want Regina to leave us. I still didn't know why I felt like that, but I was sure I was going to miss her.

"Do you really have to go?" Henry asked as Regina walked towards her horse.

"Yes, dear," she replied. "I need to figure somethings out."

I knew what she needed to figure out. She still didn't have her magic back, not even a little part of it. And she was still here. She needed some answers, and there was only one person that could answer those. One person as evil a Cora, one person that understood her way of thinking, one person I hated, even more than I hated Regina: Maleficent.

I hated Regina for living us. I hated that she was going to meet with the witch that killed my husband. It made all the good moments that I had spent with her disappear. I couldn't not remember them anymore. I could just feel the bitter taste of betrayal.

I didn't even have the right to feel betrayed. I was nothing to Regina, just Snow's daughter. She owned me nothing. I was aware of that. But I couldn't help but feeling what I felt. It ache my heart and made me want to kill the brunette woman that was getting on her horse.

"Promise you'll come back," Henry said, almost in tears.

"I can't make a promise I don't know I'll keep," she replied taking the reins of her horse, her words just made me felt worse. "But I'll try."

She then raised her sight to see me, I didn't say anything. There was so much things to say, but I couldn't make a sound. I was too concentrated trying to fight the tears that were building in my eyes. I didn't want her to see into my eyes and spot a weakness. Regina didn't say anything either. She smiled at Eva and at Snow and bowed her head to my father and Edward, and then she left.

I saw her horse getting lost behind the stronghold's doors.

I left empty.

I had only felt this bad once. It was when John had died.

Could it be? My blood froze.

No, it couldn't. I was not in love with Regina.

* * *

**_Change of POV_**

* * *

**Regina's POV**

I rode Pegasus as fast as I could. Leaving everything behind: the Castle, the Charmings, Emma. _Emma_. I had become too attached to her and her son. It had to stop, I could not let my heart get in the way of my revenge. I had to run away from her. From the things she made me feel.

No, she did not make me feel anything. It was my head reading into things Emma never said. For her I was just the person that almost killed her parents, the person that almost cast a curse to destroy her family, the person to blame for her husband's death.

I needed my magic, I needed to finish my goal and leave before my feelings betrayed me.

I needed Maleficent, she would help me. I know she would.

I passed through the forrest, through the place where Emma had scared me, through all the places that were tied with memories I shared with Henry. I just wanted to be the old me. The evil queen. The person that did not like Snow's grandchild, that did not enjoy the company of Snow's youngest daughter, that was not in love with Snow's older daughter.

I wondered what my mother would think of my right now. _Pathetic excuse of a human being_, that's what she would think. And who could blame her. I had come here three months ago, and not only I hadn't managed to kill Snow, even if I lived with her, but I had fall in love with her daughter.

_Stop it,_ I commanded myself. You are not in love with Emma.

I jumped from the horse and knock on Maleficent's door. I knocked as if my life depended on it.

"What is is?" I heard an angry Maleficent open the door. Her expression softened when she saw me. "Regina, dear, you haven't age a bit!"

With a twist of her wrist she made a bar appear, I tied Pegasus there and followed her inside the castle.

"I thought the Charmings exiled you from their kingdom years ago," she offered me a glass of red wine,

I shook my head. "They didn't, I left on my own." I explained, then I slipped the drink.

Maleficent thought about my words, tapping her lips with her index finger. "Hum, then my excuse to kill that John boy was not very good, was it?" She smiled.

"Excuse?" I asked confused, even though I always knew she hadn't kill John to avenge me. "What was the real motive then?"

"You know how Rumpelstiltskin likes to play with everyone's life?" I nodded. "Turns out that John was Prince Phillip's nephew and the next in line to the throne, of course he didn't know that because Rumpelstiltskin had hidden the kid right after his birth and he was raised on a small cottage."

"So, you killed a man to make Aurora and Phillip suffer, and they didn't even know the existence of this kid?" I asked trying to make sense out of this.

"Oh, they knew." Maleficent said. "After Rumpelstiltskin stole the baby, Phillip set a huge rescue mission for him, they only found him after he was married to that charming brat." Maleficent explained.

The way she called Emma sickened me. Not only the words but her voice tone.

"It was about the same time I found out," my companion continued the story. "They were coming back from a meeting with Phillip, John and Emma were to move into Aurora's castle. You know the rest of the story." she laughed.

I knew it had to do with Aurora, I simply knew it. Using me was just a deplorable excuse to fulfill her deeds.

"You are disgusting." I commented.

"That is funny, coming from you." She laughed. "You, who failed multiple times to kill Show and Charming; you, who killed your own horse and father to cast a curse that didn't work; you, who have been living for weeks with the woman that made you miserable, plotting how to kill her." Maleficent knew I was here? all this time?. "If you feel something towards me, is jealousy not disgust,"

I wrinkled my nose as if her words were stench. But I let it go. "I'm not here to fight," I said. "I want my magic back, can you help me?" I asked

She walked around me, studying my body. "I'm afraid that Cora's magic is still stronger than mine." Maleficent said. "This curse can only be broke with a true love kiss."

_Emma._

No, that couldn't be. Emma could not be my one true love. Daniel was my one true love.

I raised an eyebrow. "We both know Daniel died a long time ago."

"We both know that I was not referring to Daniel." Maleficent said with a smirk on her face. "It's amusing, isn't it?" She laughed. "That the person who can help you to break the curse is the person you'll make suffer once she does."

I stood in front of her, speechless and absentminded.

"Now, now, dear." Maleficent broke the silence. "I need to do other things, I'll ask you to leave now."

She pushed me gently towards the castle's main door and once I was out she closed the door behind me.

I got on Pegasus and started riding. Not paying attention to the road this time, not paying attention to my feelings. Only Maleficent's words echoed in my mind.

_That the person who can help you to break the curse is the person you'll make suffer once she does. _

They had to be wrong, but they felt so true. If Emma would break the curse I would have to fulfill her vengeance, I'd had to avenge Daniel. I'd had to make Snow pay for taking him away from me too soon. But I didn't want to hurt Emma, I didn't want to make her suffer.

Why did it have to be so complicated? Why couldn't my life be easy sometimes?

I started to feel dizzy, the forrest around me started to spin around. I remembered the drink Maleficent had offered me. She hadn't drink one, but it didn't smell nor look suspicious so I drank a split. How could I've been so naive? I laid on Pegasus as he continued to galloped and hoped that my beloved horse would get me to the castle.

I felt how force left my hands, how I couldn't hold onto the reins anymore. How, even if I tried to stop it, my body started to shift towards on side of the horse. And then I fell. I saw how Pegasus continued running without me. I hoped that the Charmings would notice that the horse arrived without me, I hope they'd look for me rather than to jump to conclusions. But who was I kidding? They wouldn't believe Maleficent drugged me, they wouldn't believe I fell from a horse and laid on the forrest.

They would not come for me.

Then I couldn't see anymore, just smell the wet dirt around me and hear the birds sing.

Soon that had disappeared too. Then I realized: I was alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you guys like this chapter!

I'm working on the next chapter, but I'll update first my other 2 fics, so it might take 2 or 3 days...

Hugs,

M.

* * *

**Emma's POV.**

I was sitting on one of the stable's windows, breathing the fresh air. Everyone else was inside having dinner, I couldn't.

Regina hadn't been gone for a day and I already felt empty. I missed our fights and our discussions, I missed the way she sometimes looked at me, I missed Regina more than I could care to admit. I think my mother suspected it because she hadn't insisted on me to stay for the meal and had silenced Henry and Eva's questions about my behavior.

The night was warm and the air was just a refreshing breeze that prevent me from sweating. It made me think of that one summer night Regina and I had decided to go out for a late night swim.

It had been couple of nights ago; I had sneaked into her room and told her my idea.

At first she didn't want to come, she knew my parents wouldn't approve, but after some convincing she accepted. It was hard to resist my charm, I was prince Charming's daughter after all.

We ran until the little lake that's inside the stronghold and then jumped into the water in our nightgowns. The feeling had been indescribable. Once I did the same with John, but he was not very excited about it, he thought it wouldn't be proper for a princess like me to be seen in a wet gown. Regina didn't care, I actually think she enjoyed seeing me in my sleeping clothes. Or maybe that had just been something my eyes wanted to see.

Anyway, I did enjoy seeing Regina soaked in water. She didn't look like the Evil Queen, she didn't even look like a Queen, she looked like a woman, a normal woman who deserved to be loved. I wanted to love that woman.

I mentally slapped myself. _You stupid woman_. How could I even feel like this when she tried to destroy my family more times that I could even count? When she was the reason why Henry didn't have a father?

A neigh made me shook the thoughts away. A little piece of my heart died when I saw the animal that had made the sound. It was Pegasus, Regina's horse, but no one was riding it.

I grabbed the horse's reins and check the pockets on Regina's horse chair. It still had all her belongings. Regina wouldn't send the horse back home with her belongings on it.

I started to feared the worst.

After I tied Pegasus's reins to one of the stable's sticks, I ran up to the dining hall and opened the doors by myself, not waiting for a servant to do so.

"Regina's horse is back and she was not on it." I said.

My mother looked worried but my dad was the one that spoke. "She probably stayed at her friend's house and sent the horse back."

Dad knew that Regina was visiting Maleficent. I wonder why he didn't try stopping her. Maybe he just wanted her out of our castle, even if he had started to tolerate her, it was no secret he rather her to be somewhere else.

"All her belongings are inside the chair's pockets."

"Maybe she's in trouble," Snow commented.

"When have you heard that Regina is in trouble, Snow?" My dad told her. It didn't seem to ease her. Neither did it make Henry and Eva to feel better.

"I'm going to look for her," I stated looking at my kid. He seemed proud of my choice.

"You will not do such thing." The prince objected.

"I will, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Before I stormed out of the hall I saw my dad to get up to stop me, but Snow cut him off and whispered something in his hear. She definitely knew how I felt towards Regina; that made one of us, since I had no clue of what was happening with my feelings.

I untied Pegasus and looked at the horse. I knew that riding was the fastest way to get to Regina but that didn't seem to make it unchallenging: I still feared horses. I felt my throat getting smaller, I couldn't breath easily.

_Calm down, you have rode this horse before_, I told myself.

It was true, Regina and I had rode it couple of week ago, when I was lost in the forrest.

If Regina trusted this horse, I could trust him as well. I placed both of my hands on the animal's cheeks and look into his eyes. "Hey, _horsie_. I need your help." I said petting him. "You need to help me find Regina, can you do that?" He whined and I interpreted it as a yes. "Good, good _horsie_."

I got on the horse and held tightly onto the reins. "Let's go Pegasus," I said as I softly hit the animal with my heels. "Take me to Regina."

I closed my eyes as the horse started running and wished it was not too late.

* * *

I opened my eyes when I realized Pegasus was not riding anymore. "What's wrong, Pegasus?" I asked the horse.

He didn't reply, of course he didn't reply; he is a horse. But he hit the ground with one of his legs and pointed with his nose to the dark.

I looked at the point where the horse had showed me. It took me a while until my eyes got used to the darkness, but then I saw it: a laying body.

I jumped off the horse and ran towards the body. It was Regina's. Her heart was still beating, but at a slower rate than normal. Her skin was stone cold and her cheeks had lost their color. I passed one of my hands below her neck and raised her head a little bit.

"Don't you dare on leaving me, Regina." I said caressing her cheek with my other hand.

I shook her gently. No response

"Please, please don't leave me." I said the second time, begging her to stay with me.

I didn't know what do to. I had no time to take her to back to the Castle. And go to Maleficent's was not an option; I didn't know what had happened to Regina but I knew the witch was part of it.

"Regina, please." Tears escaped my eyes. "I won't make it if I lose you as well." I caressed her hair. "I can't go through this again."

Her heartbeat got even weaker.

It was over.

I had lost the only person I had allowed into my heart after John had died. I just wished I had told her how I felt, that I had have more time with her, that I had shared more memories and secrets.

But it was too late; it was time to say goodbye. I came closer and pressed my lips against hers, it was as cold as kissing the floor. "Good-bye, Regina," I whispered as I let her lips go.

And then I felt it, I felt the warmth of her body against mine.

"Regina?" I asked, still holding her head.

She slightly opened her eyes. "I would have never expected that." She said.

Joy took over my body. I kissed her once again, shortly but sweetly. "I thought I lost you."

"I thought I was lost." She replied. I helped her sit down. "You came for me."

"A rider like you never falls from her horse." I replied with a smile.

"And -" she took her hands to her lips. "What have you done?" She looked concerned.

I looked at her, I was hurt. "I was saying goodbye, I didn't think it'd work!"

"You stupid girl!" She yelled at me. Tears escaped my eyes, but these were not tears of sorrow or happiness, these were tears of pain. "You don't know what you have done!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" I screamed. "Maybe I should have let you die!"

"Yes!" Regina grabbed my arms. "You should have! Don't you understand?" Her eyes were filled with pain. But I couldn't read why. "That kiss was a true love kiss. A kiss that breaks any curse. You don't know the consequences that this will have."

I looked at her, and then I understood. Panic started to tingle my head. "You don't have to do it, Regina." I said. "You don't have to kill them."

"You don't understand," she said looking to another place.

"You are right, I don't. But what I do understand is that now you have people that love you," I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. "Henry loves you, Eva loves you," I stopped and took a deep breath. "I love you."

"No one loves an_ evil_ person."

"I don't think you are evil." I stated. My opinion seemed to hurt her even more.

"Well, you are wrong, dear." Regina said. She climbed onto Pegasus and started riding.

I looked how her silhouette disappeared into the bushes, it was not long after she had gone that I realized: she left me alone in the woods.

She had left me alone in the woods, confused and angry, and completely unarmed.

I would deal with Regina if I managed to survive the night. Of course I'd survive it, my mother had lived in this forrest for years. I could survive a night. And then I would made her pay for leaving me alone, for breaking my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Let's see if someone can spot a reference I made in this ep! (It's out of a book and TV show)

Thanks for reviewing, leaving your comments, and so on, they inspire me to keep on writing.

Hugs,

M.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

I was exhausted, I could feel every inch of my muscles crying for some rest. I had walked at least 4 miles, but I finally reached the road. To be honest, I thought it would take longer to get to the track. But I was still long way from home, and I didn't think someone would ride until after dawn. I sat and flexed my elbows on my knees, then I rested my face on the palm of my hands.

The exhaustion was nothing compared to the heartache. It hurt, like hell. It hurt in a different way than when John died, because he had died, Regina had decided to leave me. She _chose_ her magic over me.

I closed my eyes.

"Are you lost, deary?" A voice made me open my eyes and stand up in defending position. I was ready for attack.

Then I saw man that had the skin of a crocodile. A man I had only heard from in many of my mother's stories: Rumpelstiltskin

"Nothing I can't handle." I replied dryly. I had heard of types of stories about this man, none of them were good stories so it was understandable to admit that being around him didn't make me feel comfortable.

His green skin shined, as if it'd have glitter all over it; but it didn't look like the cute type of glitter that Eva had on her dresses and tiaras, it looked creepy. Like if someone had rubbed him with faulty fairy dust.

Rumpelstiltskin was laying against a tree. He looked completely calmed, despite the fact that we were in one of the wildest habitat on the enchanted forrest. Of course he was calmed, he was the dark one, he was invincible and, rumor had it, immortal.

"I beg to differ." He smirked and walked towards me. "How about a deal?" He asked.

I instinctively reached for my sword. "How about no?" I said. A smile uncovered his dirty teeth.

"You haven't heard my proposition, deary."

"My father taught me to never be in debt with you." I remembered clearly all the times my dad had warned me about this man, how many times he had repeated to not deal with him.

"Wise man, your dad." Rumpelstiltskin grinned. "But," he raised a finger to the air. "I think you'll like this deal."

He made a sound out that sounded like a giggle, a giggle that a possessed goat would make.

"I'll give you a horse," he said. "If you give me a hair."

"You want my hair?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"A single hair will do."

Rumpelstiltskin was even more weird than what my parents had told me. Not only his jerky movements were odd, but the way he spoke and laughed. Everything about him, actually, was a little bit eerie.

"Why would you want my hair?"

"Maybe, because you are the result of true love," Rumpelstiltskin said in a cheerful voice tone. "Maybe it's because you are the savior,"

"Savior?"

"Yes, yes, a new hope," He made a manner with his hand, showing he was in a hurry. "Regina's undoing."

"Regina's undoing?"

I could see that Rumpelstiltskin was losing his patience, I was good at reading people, but he still explained me what I wanted to know, in that annoying tone of his.

"You see, deary" He looked at me. "Evil is not born, is created." I nodded, I had heard Regina say that once. "And all that is created, can be destroyed."

"I don't want to destroy Regina." I knew Rumpelstiltskin would never try to help me, there was always a hidden agenda with him. But did he actually think I'd allow him to do harm to Regina? Well, he was wrong.

"Not _Regina_, but the evil in her,"

"And why would you want me to destroy the evil in her?"

"Less competition." He said not giving it importance.

I still didn't buy it. "I'm sorry, but I think I'll walk home." It was my final answer.

Even after what Regina had done to me, I would not let this creep kill her. If Regina was to die, it would be me strangling her for leaving me alone in the woods.

"Very well, deary," Rumpelstiltskin replied, he didn't sound disappointed. "Hope you get home, _alive._"

His last words scared me a little bit. I had blown up pretty much the only chance of getting a ride, just to save Regina, the woman who had left me in the woods to start with.

The problem with this world is that people took you for granted, you would give your life for them, and they couldn't care less about you. Whatever happened to Loyalty? _Loyalty_, what does it bring you at the end? Pain and loneliness, only that. I was loyal to John and I ended up alone and in pain. Then Regina came, at first I thought I despised her, but eventually I learned how to love her, God knows I did, and I ended up just as I ended the first time I gave my heart to someone.

Loyalty. You only owned loyalty to your realm. Because your realm would never leave you, your realm would never make you feel bad. It was your home, the place where you grew up, where you felt free, where you cried and laughed, a place no one could take away from you. Then something froze my soul, and I don't know if it was the chilly breeze or the following realization: Regina still wanted to take away the crown from us. She wanted to kill my parents in order to satisfy that hunger for revenge she had. She wanted my realm. She wanted to steal the only thing I had left, the only thing I could give to Henry.

I would no allow it. I would defend what is ours, until my last breath.

And just like that, out of nowhere my muscles got the strength to start running. To get home, to rest and prepare for battle.

I would not allow someone taking what's mine. I'd protect it, with fire and blood.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm pleased to see that a lot of you got the GoT reference :)

Thanks for all the positive feedback! Now, let's get back to the story :)

* * *

**Regina's POV**

I hated to admit it, but I was sick worried about Emma. I should have left her alone in the woods. What was I thinking?

I should get back, as fastest as Pegasus could. I just hoped it was not too late.

"Hello, dear." A voice I hadn't heard in a while caught my attention, it also made chills go down my spine.

I made Pegasus turn on his heels. Seeing her, in front of me, was like getting splashed by cold water during a winter day: it pierced your veins.

"Mother," I said. "What are you doing here?"

I knew my mother was not here to be a good mother, to ask me how had I been all this time, to invite me back home. No, she was here because she wanted or needed something from me.

"I felt the curse was broken, I wanted to see how." _Bingo_.

"None of your bussiness," I snapped. "Leave me alone."

"My, my," cora said with that fake smile. "You have fallen in love."

I tried to keep a blank expression on my face. I could not let my feelings betray me. If mother was to find out I loved Snow's daughter she'd use that for her own benefit. First of all, she'd make me marry Emma to inherit the kingdom, her so beloved kingdom. Second, she'd use Emma as a leverage to come back to this realm. Even if she loved wonderland, I knew she missed it here, I knew that since the time I sent her away through the looking glass she had long to come back, after all her whole life was in this land. And third, she'd make everyone suffer, that's what she always did; mother caused pain wherever she went.

"So, who is he?"

No comments.

"Are you going to make me torture you to get what I want?"

Silence.

"Maybe I could ask Snow White, she wouldn't mind talking to again."

"Dont bring them into this." I said closing my hands into a tight fist. Purple energy appeared around them.

"Now, now, dear." My mother said with a smirk. "Anger will only shorten your life."

I didn't say anything else. I just stared at her. I had spent all my life hating on Snow White for something _she_ had done, and it was not like I had forgotten Snow's betrayal, but now I understood that I had been so blinded by hating her that I had forgotten who really killed Daniel. It had not been Snow who crushed his heart in front of me, it had not been Snow who had watched how he died in pain. It had been Cora, the woman I loved and respected, the woman that was supposed to be by my side and always want was best for me.

"Why don't you and I go for a walk?" Mother asked.

"I am not going anywhere with you,"

"That's is no way to talk to your mother, Regina."

_You are not my mother,_ I wanted to say; but that will only upset her more, that would only cause more pain to the people I love. To Emma.

My thoughts returned to my favorite blonde. She was still out in the forests, probably tired and unarmed. My heart sinked in my chest. How could I've been so stupid? How could I've been so selfish? Emma had_ rode_ to find me, she had conquered one of her biggest fears to go after me, so see if I was alright. She brought me back to life, she didn't just break Maleficent's poisons effect, but also my mother's curse, she made the magic come back to me. And what I had done to return the favor? I had panicked, I had run, I had leave her alone.

What people said was right, I was evil. I was a bad person.

But I could change, Snow had always believed in me, Henry and Eva had believed in me, most important Emma had believed in me. I could not let them down, I had to show them I could do it. I had the strength in me to be how I was when I was younger, before my first heartbreak.

"I have to go, mother." I said and got on my horse.

She held the horses reins, stopping Pegasus from any movement forwards, the horse was uncomfortable by the witch.

"You were at Maleficent's," she pointed out, "I can scent her magic."

The magic she used to almost kill me.

I didn't say anything, I didn't have to. I knew that mother would get her answers, I knew that she would go to the witch's castle and get from her what I hadn't given her. And then, then everyone I love would be in danger. Emma and Henry could die because I had been stupid and stubborn. Why did I had to go to Maleficent's? I could have stayed at the Charming's castle, eventually Emma would have kissed me and I would have gotten my power back, and Cora wouldn't have any way to discover how I had broken her curse.

She grinned, she knew Maleficent would play nice with her, she knew she would have the information she wanted from the other witch. Mist started to envelop her, and soon I could only see her face with that smirk, that smirk that said: I always win.

As soon as Cora disappeared I rode to where I had left Emma, she was not there. I don't know if I was relieved by the fact that I didn't find her dead body or worried by the fact that I had no clue about her whereabouts. I jumped down the horse and studied the soil. There was a track that started were I had left Emma and continued until it disappeared thanks to the darkness. I climbed onto Pegasus and started following the track.

The track was clear until the main road, that meant she had got to this point sane and save. My feelings were a little bit alleviated.

But then a scent caught my attention, just as my mother had caught Maleficent's magic's scent. I could sense the smell of magic; it was not just a scent, it was a stench, a smell so bad that it could only mean one wizard: _Rumpelstiltskin_. Rumpelstiltskin had been with Emma. My stomach cramped. I kicked Pegasus softly and the horse started to gallop, faster and faster by the second.

I just hoped that Emma had been smart enough to not make a deal with the Dark One. Because after all, all magic always comes with a price.


	9. Chapter 9

After some criticism I got this week I decided to go back and fix whatever I found wrong on the previous chapters. I did find a lot of wrong articles and I'm sorry about that - at the beginning I wanted to write this story in "normal" story telling format, I actually wrote 2 chapters like that and then changed it to POV and forgot to change some articles. The verbs I tried to fix as much as I can, but keep in mind I'm not native, I learned english when I was 10 years old, and I didn't learn it as my second language but as my forth, so it didn't come quite easy.

Thanks for all the follows and favorites!

Hugs,

M

* * *

**Emma's POV**

"Are you sure?" My mother asked, she didn't believe it.

"Mother, I'm telling you," I pulled a chair towards me and sat on it. I was too tired to stand. "I saw it with my eyes, her magic is back."

The candle lights made their faces look even more worried.

"But," Dad, who was resting his hands on my mother's shoulders. "Regina didn't have magic due to a curse, so if she has her magic back, it means -"

"You broke the curse?" My mother stood up and clap her hands excitedly.

I didn't reply. I just looked at them, waiting for the disappointment in their looks. But there was no disappointment; dad was confused and mom was in ecstasy.

"You broke the curse!" She repeated running towards me. "I'm so proud of you,"

"You shouldn't," I stared at the floor. "She's going to kill -"

The sound of the doors opening interrupted me. We turned to see what was happening. Regina was entering the room, she riding Pegasus, followed by some guards who couldn't keep up with her pace.

"You!" I screamed and I put myself between Regina and my mother. "I'll not let you harm her."

Regina jumped from her horse and walked towards us.

"We need to talk." She said.

"There is nothing to talk." I replied too soon to understand that Regina was not talking to me, but to my mother.

In fact, she didn't even look at me. It was as if I was invisible to her. Anger started to boil in my veins: I had broken the curse, I had brought her to life, I had made her precious magic come back. And this is how she repaid me? By ignoring me? It was even worse than being left in the woods.

Regina walked closer to me and my mother, I drew my sword and prepared for attack. The witch only acknowledged me when the pointy end was poking her.

"Dear, please," she said in a dry voice tone. "If I'd want to harm your mother, your sword wouldn't stop me."

She had a point, but I didn't lower my weapon; I never backed off from a fight, dad always said it would get me into trouble. Regina moved it away from her body by pushing it with her left hand.

"Cora is back." Regina talked to my mother. I could see that she was worried. So was my mother.

"Are you sure?" My mother asked. At least I was not the only person that she had a hard time believing. Regina nodded.

"Cora?" My dad, who had studied the whole situation in silence until now, asked. "As in you're mother? Whom you vanished from this kingdom."

"She's a monster." Regina added.

"Don't say that about your mother."

Once mother had told me about Regina's mother. I couldn't believe the things she had done to her own daughter, how could a mother do that? Regina was right, Cora was far away from being a mother.

"How else would you describe a person that takes her daughter's true love and squashes it in front of her only child?"

"A monster," dad commented. Mom shoot him a glare. "It's true!"

"Why is Cora here?"

Regina didn't say anything, she just stared at me. And then it was all clear.

"You'll get her killed!" Dad hit the table.

"Not while I'm still breathing!"

"Because that worked the first time!" Dad said.

I could see by the look on Regina's eyes that the comment had hurt her. Mom hit my dad on the arm, walked towards Regina and hugged her, Regina hugged my mother back, it was a tight hug, a hug that screams: I'm so afraid. I had never seen her so worried, I thing neither had my mother. It took a while for Regina to go back to her old cold and dry self.

"Last time I didn't have magic." She said.

"And how does that make a difference?"

"Because I'll protect Emma with everything I've got. I'm the only one that can stop her."

Regina was probably right, if Cora was as powerful as everyone said, swords and arrows wouldn't stop her.

"She'll kill you," my mother stated. "We both know that Cora gets what she wants."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"I have an idea," the three of them turned to face me. "What if we called Rumpel -"

Three SHH prevented me from saying the name.

"We do not need the Dark One's help," my mother said and dad nodded in approval. I turned to Regina, she seemed to be considering the plan.

"Maybe," Regina started.

"You can't be considering that, Regina!" dad walked towards her. "His magic always comes with a price."

"I'm willing to pay anything to keep _your_ daughter alive," the woman replied, remembering him who's life was at risk

"That's just want I wanted to hear, deary" someone said. It was followed by a laugh, a creepy laugh, a laugh I had heard some hours ago. "I'll help you destroying Cora once and for all, if -"

"We don't want to destroy Cora," my mother interrupted the Dark One.

"We do," Regina said with a husky voice. "If we don't, she won't stop until we are all dead."

"Regina," mom walked towards her. "She's your mother."

"Not all mothers are kind and good, Snow, it's time you learn that." Regina turned her attention to Rumpelstiltskin. "Name your price,"

"Your magic," he said. "You must give your magic up." another creepy laugh.

She seemed to be considering it. It was weird, it was the second time in a day that Rumpelstiltskin wanted Regina's magic.

"I'll give you my magic once my mother is dead," Regina spoke. "When there's no air coming out of her lungs, nor her heart is beating, when there's no way to bring her back."

"Regina, no!" I tried to stop her, but Rumpelstiltskin shook her hand before I could do anything.

"You have a deal, deary." He laughed. "Now, let me prepare. You should all get some sleep, Cora will come at sunrise."

And with that, he disappeared.

"What have you done?" I asked almost in tears, I wanted to hit her repeatedly. I knew what magic meant for Regina, and she had given it up to protect me.

"The only thing that could save us."

_Us. _My heart skipped a beat.

After my dad told the guards that she was no threat to us, Regina left the room without even giving a second look at me. I wanted to run after her, to scream at her, to punch her in the face for being so stupid; but I didn't I stayed where I was standing, as if something kept me glued to the floor.

Was she willing to kill her own mother to protect me? Or was this some part of a trick she was playing on us? After all her deal with Rumpelstiltskin had been very clear. She would not give up her magic until Cora was dead, what if Cora defeated Rumpelstiltskin? What would be of us then?

I couldn't sleep that night. I was worried to death.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, so many notifications! Thank you guys :) you rock

* * *

**Regina's POV**

I stared at the sun, I hadn't been able to sleep the whole night. I was afraid, and I was not a woman that was easily scared. I was terrified something would happen to Henry or to Emma; damn, I even cared to Eva and Edward. The Charming family had welcomed me so warm and kindly, I had grown fond of them, I was not ashamed to say it any more. And I wouldn't let anything to happen to them.

I sat at the edge of my bed and studied my feet for no particular reason. Today was the day, today I'd stop being afraid of my mother, today I'd stand up to her, today I'd choose happiness over revenge. Today I'd start my new life.

A knock on the door made my attention to shift from my feet to my room's entrance. "Come in,"

My favorite blonde came in and closed the door behind her. Emma was already dressed for a fight and she looked restless, she probably had less sleep than me.

"We need to talk," she said walking towards me. I tapped a place next to me, gesturing her to sit there. "What happen at the forrest -"

"It was a mistake," I interrupted, Emma lowered her gaze. "_My_ mistake."

I took her hand on mine and kept talking.

"I was afraid," I admitted, she stared at me. "Not only because it was you; I mean you are Snow's daughter, how could you be my true love?"

Our eyes met. She looked so gorgeous with the morning light, I could get used to watch her every morning. My heart skipped a beat. Waking up with Emma: that would be a nice way to wake up the rest of my life.

"But also, you woke me up from Maleficent's poison and brought my magic back," I continued. "You broke up two curses. Two curses casted by two of the most powerful witches I've known."

I brushed one of her blonde curls and placed it behind her ear.

"And on top of that, there was the 'destroy Snow White' thing." I commented. "At first I wanted to kill your mother but I didn't have my powers; so I said that as soon as I got them back, I'd kill her. But then it all changed."

"How?" Emma asked curious, even though I'm sure she already knew the answer.

"I met you," I replied. "And you changed everything."

The room fell into silence. A comfortable silence. I studied Emma, she was staring at her feet, I knew something was bothering her. I didn't ask what was it, I just hugged her.

"I'm so afraid," Emma let out after a while.

"Nothing bad will happen," I said, trying to believe my words as they came out of my mouth.

I felt her breathing below my arms "You are not strong enough to face Cora,"

"No, I'm not," I admitted. "But _we_ are."

"How can you be so sure?"

I let go of her and she sat facing me. "We have each other," I shrugged. "Every time I wanted to do something to your parents, I failed, and it was because their love was stronger than my magic." I explained. "Plus, we have Rumpelstiltskin on our side."

"You'll lose your magic if we win," the blonde stated.

"Yes," I replied. "But I'd have won something much better: Henry and you."

A little smile appeared on her face. I stared at her beautiful face, I had long for her lips so long, I couldn't believe I could finally kiss them as much as I wanted. I leaned in to lock our lips, but the moment was interrupted by a sudden sound. A loud_ BAM,_ closely followed by the sound of metals crashing against the floor: my mother was here.

* * *

"I'll give you one last change," I heard my mother's voice. "Where is my daughter?"

I entered the throne room silently and followed by Emma, who had, as usually, unsheathed her sword. Inside I saw David struggling with my mother, she had an enchanted belt around his legs, torturing him just as she tortured me when I was a teenager. Rage filled me. She was inflicting pain to Charming. I raised my hand and blasted a fire ball at my mother's back.

"Only one person gets to torture this man," I said walking to them. "And that's me."

Cora laughed. "Did you get a soft spot for the in-laws?" I tried to keep calm. "And where is this Emma girl that Maleficent wouldn't stop speaking?"

"Don't you dare touching her." I warned her.

"It's so cute how you think you have a chance to protect her from me," my mother walked towards me but looking around. "I know you are here, Emma. Come out, come out where ever you are," she said in a singing tone.

Emma staid hidden. I wondered what was going through her mind; Emma was an impulsive person, so it was strange that she didn't jump out the first time Cora called her name.

"Fine," Cora stated after a while. "I guess I'll just have to torture Regina until you come out,"

And just as her words stroke my ears, beams of electricity going out from her hands stroke my body. I felt every inch of my to shake, tremble under my mother's magic. I tried to fight it, I tried to make it stop, but it wouldn't work.

"STOP!" A scream. And then I hit the floor and my sight went partially dark. I didn't need my eyes to know what was happening: Emma had left her save place and confronted my mother.

Things were about to get worse.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this took so long to write. I had some troubles writing the fight scene - which happens to be my first fight scene. Plus I had to do a lot of medical examinations and my mother's being a bitch about it.

Either way, hope you'll enjoy!

M.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

"This?" Cora asked her daughter as she pointed at me. "You fell in love with _this_?"

Regina didn't reply. She only tried to stand up, but she fell down in the process. Her mother's blast had left her very weak.

"Just when I thought you couldn't like someone that was worse than Daniel," she added.

Pushing against the floor with her hands, Regina managed to stand up. She almost fell again but dad caught her before her knees gave in.

"You are pathetic," Cora said. "I'm ashamed of being your mother."

"Good," Regina replied in a husky tone. "Because I'm ashamed of being your daughter." And as she said those words, she let my dad go and stroke a purple ball against Cora's chest.

The evil witch was taken back by her daughter's violence; but the magic didn't do anything to Cora, she didn't even move couple of inches backwards due to the impact. We were hopeless against her.

"I told you once and I'll tell you twice," Cora walked towards her daughter at the same time she brought Regina towards her by magic. "You don't stand a chance against me."

Regina stood in front of her mother, her eyes filled with rage. I was sure too many emotions were going through her mind, because she couldn't say a word. And then, much to my dismay, Cora's hand went through Regina's chest and grabbed something inside it. Regina's body shook in pain. The older witch took her hand out, pulling with her Regina's heart. I gasped at the sight, Regina's life was literally on Cora's hand. If something was to happen to the old witch and my beloved's heart suffer any consequence from that act, Regina would die. No one moved, we didn't want to risk Regina's life by making some reckless decision.

A smile was drawn on Cora's face as she saw us, hopefully wishing for Regina's welfare. Her grin widened as she pressed Regina's heart and her daughter fell on the ground, twisting in pain.

I wanted to move. I wanted to save Regina, to kill Cora. But I was terrified, I was terrified of what Cora might do to her if I do something stupid.

"You can't defeat me!" Cora yelled raising her hands.

"They can if they are with me," a voice sent a chill down my spine: I'd never get used to Rumplestiltskin's voice.

"Rumple." The witch said full of hate."

"Long time no see, deary," he said in his burlesque tone. "Did you fall through a mirror or something?"

With her free hand, Cora threw an electric blast at the dark one, but he was too fast for her.

"Now, now, deary," Rumplestiltskin smiled. "You surely don't want to attack _me_."

"You turned my daughter against me." Cora spat.

"No, deary," The dark one laughed and raised his index finger. "That, you did on your own."

Cora opened her mouth to reply something, but she was silenced by Rumplestiltskin's finger snap. Then a heart appeared at Rumplestiltskin's hands, a heart that didn't seem to have owner. We didn't understand what was going on, not even Regina, but Cora's face betrayed her. Regina's mother knew perfectly who did the heart belong to.

"How did you find that?" She barked.

"Time, deary," the dark one replied. "You've been absent for a long time."

"So, you're going to kill me?" Cora asked, apparently knowing the answer.

It was Cora's heart. Rumplestiltskin had in his hand's the oldest witch's heart.

Rumplestiltskin's creepy laugh echoed on the room. "No, deary," he replied. "She will,"

I didn't realize what was happening until Rumplestiltskin handled me Cora's heart. I stared at the heart, I had never seen something quite like it. It was black as a raven's feather. It couldn't be normal because it was blacker than Regina's so I guessed it had something do to with how much evil you did during your life time. Judging by Cora's heart, she did her fair amount of bad. I looked at Rumplestiltskin, not knowing what do to.

"Crush it, deary," he answered my unspoken question. "Crush it."

"_No_!" My mother and Regina screamed.

I stared at the heart, I knew what would happen if I crushed it. Cora would die, and our problems would be solved. But at what price?

"You are the savior, Emma," Rumplestiltskin spoke. I stared at him. "Ever since before you were born, I knew you'd mend some wrongs, I've foreseen it."

Savior. I was a_ savior_. How could that be? John had died, and now Regina was on the edge of dying as well. I was no savior. I was a failure. But at least I could do something good, I could try and save Regina. To have her alive, next to me was priceless; and everything to achieve that was a price I was willing to pay. I pressed the heart in my hand and watch as Cora dropped to the floor in pain. It was harder than I thought, it was like trying to crush a rock. I didn't smile, I didn't feel joy. In fact, I felt like I was doing something terribly wrong but I didn't back off.

"Stop it!" Regina screamed, she was still in pain. "If you do it your heart will turn black, just like mine,"

Regina's statement made me halt. And as Cora gasped for air, I walked towards them.

"I'll make you a deal, Cora." I said. "Let Regina go, and I won't kill you."

Cora didn't reply, but the look she gave me spoke outloud.

"Very well," she said after a while. "Give my heart to Regina and come and get hers." Cora explained, she was still on the floor. "When her heart is secure, Regina will handle me my heart."

I agreed with the terms. And after helping Regina up and giving her her mother's heart I walked towards Cora as we had planned. Regina tried to stop me, grabbing my arm and begging me to stay by her, but I had to gain her heart back. I had to put it inside her chest, where it belonged, again.

What we hadn't planned, and what I didn't even give second thought was that Cora never played by the rules. As soon as I was close to her, she reached for my chest and grabbed my heart. Couple of "No!"s filled the room and then a bright light almost blinded me. Cora had tried to pull my heart out but was unsuccessful doing so. Instead she just pulled me forward towards her and a beam shined from where she was trying to pull my vital organ out. I looked at Cora's hand inside my chest and then at the woman in front of me.

"This is the last time you try destroying someone." I heard Regina's voice. "I'll not let you hurt anyone else."

I turned to watch how Regina crushed her mother's heart. She had tears in her eyes, but she was not backing off from the choice she made. It must have been terribly hard for her. I felt Cora shaking, she still had her hand inside my chest, not letting go of my heart. She shook, everytime faster and harder, every time her grip around my heart loosened. And then she was calmed, all the shaking had stopped.

I looked at her eyes, looking for life but they were empty: Cora had died.

And then the exhaustion took over me, and as I fell on my knees I felt Regina's warm arms around me. The embrace made me feel safe. Regina was safe, I was safe. I closed my eyes and let my body shut down.


End file.
